


Silver Scissors, Crimson Blood

by The_rogue_shadow



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_rogue_shadow/pseuds/The_rogue_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Super High School Level Detective, Kyouko Kirigiri, has caught the serial killer, Genocider Syo, in the middle of her greatest work of art, her greatest triumph. It is time for her punishment... and there will be pain. Lots of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Scissors, Crimson Blood

“God, I hate the smell of purple hair dye!” exclaimed the murderer, her long, lifeless tongue whipping about below her face as she stared at the handful of lavender hair she had just ‘removed’ from her subject; Kyouko Kirigiri. Super high school level detective as she was also known to her friends. Now however, she was just a plaything; tied to an uncomfortable wooden chair, her hair cut short, almost to her scalp while the other girl inspected it with obsessive enthusiasm. 

Kirigiri’s face was wet with tears, her previous angry struggling now replaced with only weak movements of her shoulders. The other girl, sometimes known as Touko Fukawa, but now only known by the name of her alter ego; Genocider Syo. The mass murdering scourge of the public eye. She was famous for only murdering attractive young men, which is what had Kirigiri so scared; she had changed her M.O.  
“I can’t believe you did that Kyouko! That you would interrupt me during my private time. I could have been naked for god’s sake!” Syo said, letting the newly cut hair fall away.  
“W-Well you weren’t naked were you?” Kirigiri replied, her voice shaking as she spoke. “You were just… Just murdering!”  
“Well… Yeah. But let’s be honest, Byakuya totally had it coming,” said Syo, smiling as she gestured to the mutilated lump of flesh and expensive clothes in the corner of the room. Skipping over to the corpse, Syo lifted up her dark coloured dress to the thigh, briefly revealing various types of self-harm scars criss-crossing the smooth pale flesh. In a flash of silver, Syo’s hand suddenly reappeared, a shining pair of silver scissors spinning on her index finger. With another gleeful glance at her prey the scissors snapped to her palm, before repeatedly being plunged into the quickly cooling body. “He. Never. Treated. Her. Right!” she screamed, each word accompanied with the meaty impact of blade against meat and bone.  
“Stop! Stop it Touko!”

“TOUKO’S NOT HERE REMEMBER?!” shouted the genocider, flicking her wrist toward Kirigiri, the scissor blades suddenly appearing in her the bicep of her right arm. Kirigiri grit her teeth against the pain, determined not to give her the satisfaction. Syo skipped over to Kirigiri, humming some non-existent tune all the while. She leaned over Kirigiri, putting her hand on the handles of her custom made scissors and pushing slightly.   
Kirigiri groaned with pain as they were pushed deeper into her body, hot blood leaking over her clothes.   
“But I would like to say thank you Kyouko. I do love it when I have something brand new and untouched to play with.” She slender girl slowly pulled the now bloodied blade from her former friend, pressing her forehead into Kirigiri’s as she did. Her fingers a blur, she separated the blades, creating two separate, scalpel-sharp daggers. “Let’s get started, shall we?”   
Syo pulled a tail on the kerchief around her neck, giving her a long piece of orange cloth, which she then used to gag Kirigiri, tying it tightly around her head.   
Then came the pain…

***

The blade glinted as it rested against the smooth skin of Kirigiri’s cheek, tears mixing with the dark red blood already on the blade. The skin was pulled tight as the blade was pushed into the flesh, until it eventually gave way, crimson fluid rushing over the cold metal. Slowly and carefully, the blade moved along the cheek, tearing the skin and muscle with surgical precision. Syo flicked her wrist again, pulling the blade tip from the incision, while at the same time lengthening the actual cut until it was all the way under her nose. Kirigiri turned her head away from her, her screams muffled by the gag. 

Syo grabbed Kirigiri’s hand, holding it flat on the arm rest of the chair.   
“Uh, hold this for me from a sec,” Syo said casually, stabbing her prey in the thigh with her spare blade, freeing up her other hand. An explosion of blood erupted from the wound, showering the side of Syo’s dress. “Oops… I think I hit the artery, sorry.” Ignoring the still spurting fluid, Syo gripped Kirigiri’s hand once more, making sure it was only her index finger that was exposed. Then with a grunt, she swung the blade over her head, bringing it down hard on the lone digit, which flew off the arm rest, spinning into the darkness. Kirigiri’s screams grew louder, intermixed with pained sobs as the gag slowly became wet with saliva. 

Continuing on her hand, Syo hooked the blade longways across the back of her hand, slicing a slab of skin from the area, thick enough that she could see the tendons twitching in their sheaths. She continued cutting the slab until it reached the wrist. It was then that Syo began to sing, the tune so cheerily operatic that it belied the lyrics that followed.   
“Tear-ing Sine-ew, Rip-ping flesh, it's on-ly fun when it is fresh.” She kept repeating the same two lines over and over as she pulled at the slab of flesh, ripping it from Kirigiri’s arm with her bare hands. The wet, popping sound drowned out only by the crying and gagged screams of her victim. Syo stopped at Kirigiri’s elbow, finding it too difficult to get the muscles past the point. The lengthy flap of meat hanging down as blood rained down on the flayed skin. Syo retrieved her scissor blade, spinning it on her finger as she stroked her chin in contemplation. Kirigiri watched her, the terror clear in her eyes. It was the worst pain she had ever felt, and as she felt herself beginning to slip into unconsciousness, the loss of blood leaving her without the ability to move. 

“No no no, don’t fall asleep Kyouko. I’m not really finished with you yet. I want to draw this out for as long as possible. I want you to feel punished for what you did, for interrupting my final work of art,” Syo growled, slapping Kirigiri across the face. “Hmm… I might have to patch you up a bit, keep you going for a while.”   
Syo’s voice faded as Kirigiri’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, passing out as she felt herself being released from her bonds.


End file.
